mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Birdseye
Captain Birdseye is a celebrity and a part-time crime boss who was often associated with Bruno Tattaglia. Biography Birdseye was born in London during the 1930's, and attended school with Mr Crane a future member of the Corleone Family. By 1950, Birdseye had gotten into advertising after his father Captain Birdseye Sr. suggested it to him. Birdseye Sr. had been a radio jockey, and actor during the 1930's and 40's. Birdseye got his first big break when he began advertising Coleman's fishfingers, and after his commercials gained a large cult following, he was made an offer by Richard Coleman the chairman of Polar Bear Ice Company. Coleman offered to not only make Birdseye his official spoke person but also change the name of the company to Birdseye's and making Birdseye the new official chairman of the company as Coleman had been planning to retire since there was nothing left for him in London since his wife passed. Running the Company and Connections to Organised Crime Following his takeover of the company Birdseye made more money than ever. He continued to appear in all advertising as well as it's billboards. By 1971, he had appeared in more than 500 commercials. His company even began to branch worldwide. In the 1960's, Birdseye opened up a Birdseye factory in Kingston in Empire Bay. The shop also sold heavy weaponry in the downstairs basement, rivalling Harold Maibatazzu, a man who looked vaguely similar to him, and his gun shop. In the winter of 1971, Birdseye met Vito Scaletta (Scaletta is his own Vito, with no relation whatsoever to Vito Corleone, one of Maibatazzu's costumers) who bought a machine gun off him which was filled with pink custard. Vito planned on using this to help his friends kill Kideny Wen, a Big Chungus-looking crime boss. Birdseye began making contacts in the Empire Bay criminal underworld, associating with high-up crime bosses such as Carlo Falcone, Mr Felly, and even Frank Vinci, whose son, Leonardo da Vinci, had gone to school with Birdseye. Felly in particular began plotting with Birdseye to take over Empire Bay by lacing his pink custard with heroin. They did so that people would become addicted to it, and buy buckets of it, thus making Felly and Birdseye loads of sweet muns aka mula. However in 1978, Felly was assassinated by members of the Falcone Family for smelling like poo. Birdseye, being emotionally drained by Felly's death, decided to discontinue their plot to respect his memory. However several years later in 2003, Birdseye began an association with the Tattaglia Family, providing them with 45% of his company's profits in exchange for protection from the cops as his weapon dealing business was beginning to extract attention. In 2009, Birdseye had his picture taken with Moe Greene while visiting him in Las Vegas before Moe moved back to Israel. In December 2009, he was one of the people who Luca Brasi hung out with at Bruno Tattaglia's stripclub when he was trying to infiltrate the rival gang. Birdseye was also the one to called Luca's bluff to Virgil Sollozzo who then ordered his execution. These days, Birdseye no longer appears in commercials due to sickness, and prefers to use his friend Grahem who was transformed into an anthropomorphic white teddy bear by the evil wizard Poppa Smurf. Grahem has since become the company's mascot, and has replaced Birdseye with his popularity. There are rumours however that the soon-to-be Don Bruno Tattaglia plans on removing him but so far none of these have been confirmed. There are also rumours that Birdseye is talking to the Corleone's remaining men but none of that info has come out..... YET! Personality and traits Birdseye is extremely kind, and a really nice guy. He is a true pillar of the community, giving large amounts of fishfingers to starving people in Africa. Birdseye is however, ultimately corrupt working for the Tattaglia Family, as well as having connections to all the major crime gangs in Empire Bay and Las Vegas. He is quite emotionally sensitive, being unable to handle it if people don't like his food. He is also a possible homosexual having gone to many male only clubs, however he refuses to comment on his possible homosexuality even after a half-dressed man was seen leaving his house. Birdseye is also not too bright, having not paid much attention in school. He was a big supporter of Moseph Barlin and Adolf Hitler during his youth, while it is unknown if he supported Olaf Tutchenko during the World War II. Trivia *He looks a lot like Santa Clause and Harold Maibatazzu. *Despite dressing up like a pirate all the time, Birdseye is not actually a pirate or a sea captain, unlike Robbie Rotten. *His first name has never been revealed, and he plans to keep it that way. *Birdseye has a son but his name hasn't been revealed. *He apparently has an addiction to painkillers, possibly to cope with his illness. *Many one-dimensional people thought that Birdseye and Maibatazzu were one and the same person, but they are in fact two different people who just looked familiar at one point. Gallery Tdy.jpg|Grahem. Maibatazzu.jpg|Young Birdseye. Category:Clones Category:Characters Category:Tattaglias Category:British Category:LGBT Community Category:Old Farts Category:Company Owners Category:Rich People Category:Capitalists Category:Shop owners